1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle structure and, more particularly, to a vehicle structure having a unique impact absorbing arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle structure is disclosed in JP-A 10-203422 in which extension members are provided in the vehicle structure. The extension members extend into front side members and are connected to a dash cross member and to a compression rod mounting reinforcement, which is also connected to the dash cross member. With this structure, an input load, which is received by front ends of the extension members, is well distributed to the dash cross member.
The dash panel, however, is constructed from pressed parts, which are relatively weak. Due to the weakness of the pressed parts, an extension member is provided along the lower surface of the vehicle floor. The extension member transmits an impact load to the floor as the pressed parts of the dash cross member are not relatively strong. Because the dash panel cannot widely distribute the input load, the extension member provides a path for the input load. To alleviate any distortion caused by the impact load being concentrated at the extension member, the extension member and its mounting sites must be reinforced, which negatively increases the weight of the vehicle.
There is a need for a vehicle structure having reduced weight that is capable of withstanding high impact loads.
There is also a need for a vehicle structure in which the passenger compartment is subject to a reduced cabin reaction force.
There is also a need for a vehicle structure that is capable of changing the direction of an impact load resulting from a frontal crash from a horizontal direction to a vertical direction.
These and other needs are satisfied by an embodiment of the invention, which provides a vehicle having a cabin and including a centerline extending in forward and rearward directions and a transverse line intersecting the centerline. The vehicle has a cross member extending in a first direction parallel to the transverse line. An extruded floor is connected to the cross member to partially define the cabin. The floor extends in a second direction, which is parallel to the centerline, and has first and second side sills, which are spaced from each other in the first direction and extend in the second direction. The first and second side sills have forward ends contacting the cross member. The vehicle also has at least one load-transmitting member disposed between the cross member and the floor. Each load-transmitting member applies an impact load from the cross member to the floor at a substantially right angle to the floor.
Additional advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, and, in part, will be apparent to those skilled in the art after examining the following or by practicing the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and attained via the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.